Today Was a Good Day
Today Was a Good Day es una canción que forma parte de la BSO de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas en Radio Los Santos. Su autor e intérpetre es el rapero Ice Cube. Es una de las músicas más representativas de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Letra Just waking up in the morning gotta thank God I don't know but today seems kinda odd No barking from the dogs, no smog And momma cooked a breakfast with no hog I got my grub on, but didn't pig out Finally got a call from a girl wanna dig out Hooked it up on later as I hit the do' Thinking will i live, another twenty-fo' I gotta go cause I got me a drop top And if I hit the switch, I can make the ass drop Had to stop at a red light Looking in my mirror not a jacker in sight And everything is alright I got a beep from Kim and she can fuck all night Called up the homies and I'm askin y'all Which court, are y'all playin basketball? Get me on the court and I'm trouble Last week fucked around and got a triple double Freaking niggers everyway like M.J. I can't believe, today was a good day Drove to the pad and hit the showers Didn't even get no static from the cowards Cause just yesterday them fools tried to blast me Saw the police and they rolled right past me No flexin, didn't even look in a niggaz direction as I ran the intersection Went to $hort Dog's house, they was watchin Yo! MTV Raps What's the haps on the craps Shake em up, shake em up, shake em up, shake em Roll em in a circle of niggaz and watch me break em With the seven, seven-eleven, seven-eleven Seven even back do' lil Joe I picked up the cash flow Then we played bones, and I'm yellin domino. Plus nobody I know got killed in South Central L.A. Today was a good day Left my homie house paid Picked up a girl been tryin to fuck since the twelve grade It's ironic, I had the brew she had the chronic The Lakers beat the Supersonics I felt on the big fat fanny Pulled out the jammy, and killed the punanny And my dick runs deep so deep so deep put her ass to sleep Woke her up around one she didn't hesitate, to call Ice Cube the top gun Drove her to the pad and I'm coasting Took another sip of the potion hit the three-wheel motion I was glad everything had worked out Dropped her ass off, then I chirped out Today was like one of those fly dreams Didn't even see a berry flashing those high beams No helicopter looking for a murder Two in the morning got the fat burger Even saw the lights of the Goodyear Blimp And it read Ice Cube's a pimp Drunk as hell but no throwing up Half way home and my pager still blowing up Today I didn't even have to use my A.K. I got to say it was a good day. Hey wait, wait a minute Pooh Stop the shit What the fuck am I thinking about? Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Ice Cube - "It Was a Good Day" Curiosidades *Esta canción se puede escuchar durante la cinemática inicial de la misión Robbing Uncle Sam. Categoría:Canciones de Radio Los Santos